Inside Out Party
The Inside Out Party is a party in Club Penguin which began on July 22, 2015, and will end on August 5th for the online version and August 19 for the mobile version. It was first confirmed on the What's New Blog on June 26, 2015.Inside Out Party Announcement: Rockhopper's Lost His Memories! The party is loosely based on the 2015 Disney-Pixar film Inside Out. Storyline After eating cursed cheese on a mysterious island, Rockhopper starts to lose his memories. Players will need to enter his mind using Gary the Gadget Guy's newest invention, the "Minderizer 3000", before the memories disappear forever. Free items Party Mascot Other Trivia *It is the third sponsored party in 2015 and the thirteenth sponsored party overall. *It is the second party based on a Pixar film, after the Monsters University Takeover. *In order to restore Rockhopper's memories, players have to play an Ice Jam game, similar to the Security Terminals from Operation: Blackout, and the Infiltrate the Death Star from the Star Wars Takeover. *All of Rockhopper's emotions have fake beards, pirate hats, and belts. This reflects the movie, where all emotions resemble their hosts to an extent. *Members are able to transform into Bing Bong and Rainbow Unicorn, as well as obtain their costumes. *Oddly, in Rockhopper's joy memory of meeting Yarr, he is wearing his jacket, despite not obtaining said jacket until several years after he first met Yarr. Glitches *When you do a special dance after you transformed into Bing Bong or Rainbow Unicorn, your penguin appears to overlap the character. Gallery Sneak Peaks Inside Out Party Dock concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Dock. RockhopperRoomSneakPeek-1435602958.jpg|Concept art of Food Island. Cp july sp.png|Preview of July events, including the Inside Out Party and Rockhopper. Insideoutemotes.jpg|The new emotes shown on Club Penguin's Twitter. Inside-Out-Member-Promo-Box.png|On the homepage. Rooms Inside Out Party Dock.png|Dock Inside Out Party Dream Productions.png|Dream Productions Inside Out Party Food Island.png|Food Island Inside Out Party Headquarters.png|Headquarters Inside Out Party Imaginationland.png|Imaginationland Inside Out Party Loot Island.png|Loot Island Inside Out Party Subconscious.png|Subconscious Emotions Inside Out Joy Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Joy Inside Out Sadness Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Sadness Inside Out Anger Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Anger Inside Out Fear Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Fear Inside Out Disgust Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Disgust Party Dialogue Inside Out Party pre-party dialogue.png|Gary's pre-party message. Gary thanks dialogue.png|Gary's message after returning Rockhopper's memories. Rockhopper item dialogue.png|Rockhopper's message after returning his memories. Emoticons Inside Out Party 2015 Emoticons Anger.png|Anger Emoticon Inside Out Party 2015 Emoticons Disgust.png|Disgust Emoticon Inside Out Party 2015 Emoticons Fear.png|Fear Emoticon Inside Out Party 2015 Emoticons Joy.png|Joy Emoticon Inside Out Party 2015 Emoticons Sadness.png|Sadness Emoticon Screens Inside Out Party homepage.jpg|The first homepage image. Inside Out Party Login.jpg|The second homepage image, which was also used as a login screen image. Videos Inside Out Party 2015 Evolution of Joy - Disney Club Penguin Meet Rockhopper (Animated Short) - Disney Club Penguin Disney Pixar Inside Out Anger vs. Soccer Ball Disney Pixar Inside Out Party Joy and Fear Inside Out Party 2015 X-TREME Party Walkthrough (Contains Spoilers) Disney Pixar Inside Out Party – Disgust Meet Gary (Animated Short) - Disney Club Penguin Names in other languages References Category:Parties of 2015 Category:2015 Category:Sponsored Parties Category:Inside Out Party